MirokuKagome Drabbles
by MomoDesu
Summary: Like the title says, MK drabbles. Will be updated every week with my drabble post from MonkandMiko.
1. Bad Touch

Title:Bad Touch  
Rating: PG (T)  
A/N: Drabble for week 3, Introductions. I wasn't too pleased with this to be honest, but I didn't want to take the same cannon meeting or the reincarnation route. If you read, please review. Makes an author happy! 

----------

Back in her normal life now that the well had sealed, Kagome went around like a robot on autopilot. Breakfast, school, after school job, dinner, homework, bed. Everyday it was the same thing, nothing ever changed.

She missed the other side more than she wanted to admit. She missed playing with Shippou when they had down time, sleeping in the trees with Inuyasha, girl talk with Sango, and even the strangeness that was Miroku. Through thick and thin they stuck together. They were a family, albeit dysfunctional, but a family all the same.

As the days went by, Inuyasha became more and more concerned with the jewel, and Sango with her brother, she became quite close to Miroku. Nothing she would be ashamed to tell her mother, he became her pillar when things got too rough, her constant.

Now at home in modern Tokyo, she didn't have that constant, she felt like it all could spiral out of control at any give time. Her friends still were all over her about dating Hojo, and she even considered. He was so much like Akitoki it would almost be like having a little piece of the feudal era with her in modern times. Ayumi was the only one that was on her side as far as mourning her loss of Inuyasha. Then again, Ayumi was nothing more than a hopeless romantic. Kagome was thankful to have a friend like her.

Like any other day, Kagome stood on the subway, in transit after another uneventful shift at the sweet shop. She was almost asleep where she stood when she felt a very familiar groping of her backside.

"Roku..." she almost whined, turning around to face... someone who could have been the monk's twin brother. Her eyes widened when she saw the violet eyes that were so much like Miroku's.

The man blushed at being caught. "I'm sorry miss, I just have..."

Kagome cut him off. "...this cursed hand; it runs in your family."

"Yes, such a tragic tale," the man dramatically sighed. "Passed down through my grandfather's."

"What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Nobu, why?" he replied.

He never saw her tiny hand rear back in preparation to swing until he felt the slap. "Feisty."

"I'll show you feisty if you touch me again."

"Wanna go out Friday night? I'll keep my hands to myself?"

Though he was a stranger, Kagome only saw Miroku. "Sure, I'd like that."


	2. Don't Speak

They never came out and admitted their feelings. It wasn't meant to be; one day she would have to return to her own time for good and he would be alone and miserable. While he was with Sango and she with Inuyasha, they longed for each other. Some words were better left unsaid.

Days came and went, like leaves falling from the trees. Their bond grew stronger, almost to the point it hurt not being together. The words, still, were never said, but neither had any doubt.

Finally the day came. Naraku was dead, she had to return home. As the time grew near, she gave hugs and said goodbyes. She approached him, tears filling her eyes; but she would not cry. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to block out the outside world.

"I love you, Miroku," she whispered.

"I love you too, Kagome," he whispered back.

She stepped back. It was time for her to go. With one last wave goodbye she flung herself into the well, her heart breaking with every inch she fell. Maybe there were some things better left unspoken.

-----

A/N: I'm really not too pleased with this personally. I feel I could have done more, but doing more would have ruined it. Oh well! Hope you liked it :)

Written for MonkandMiko drabble week 4: Unsaid

V.


	3. Welcome Home

Kagome packed each item in the day glow yellow backpack with care. Ramen for Inuyasha, a pack of crayons and drawing paper for Shippou, perfumed soap for Sango, and a few sodas for Miroku. Exams week was finally over and she was ready to get back to the other side and back to her friends.

Throwing in a few extra items for herself, she closed the pack and slung it over her shoulder. She took one last look at her rarely slept in bedroom before shutting the door and trotting down the stairs, the best she could trot with a pack laden with "essentials".

As she passed by the kitchen, her mother waved goodbye and grandpa stopped her long enough to give her a handful good luck charms that were "full of spiritual power". One last goodbye and she was out the door, Souta on her heels yelling at her to tell Inuyasha he said hello.

One last look at the shrine she had called home her entire life and she closed the door to the well house. Hopping down the steps two at a time, she flung herself into the well and let the familiar blue light catch her and take her five hundred years into the past.

When her feet touched the ground she started climbing up the ladder that Miroku had made for her so she wouldn't hurt herself trying to climb up the vines. Just like normal, Miroku waited for her outside of the well, laid out enjoying the crisp fall breeze. He noticed her come out of the well, throwing her pack out before she climbed over the side.

He stood and took her into his arms for a friendly embrace. "Welcome home," he said into her hair.

"It's good to be back."

He grabbed her pack off of the ground and led the way back to Kaede's village. "So, how did you do on your exams?"


End file.
